


Deal With The Devil

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, But also not, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags as I think of them, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Virgil, but also kinda not, he doesn't think before he acts, roman's going to struggle, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Roman really needs to learn to think before accepting deals with the demon in his dreams, especially when he wakes up in a new world far different from the one he's used to and he needs to blend in or risk the consequences towards his loved ones back home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus/OFC
Kudos: 11





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of just a random idea I had: What if Roman from the Hamilton au suddenly woke up in the modern world? What if he no one could know he's not the Roman they know? What would happen? And thus, this story was born lol I hope you all enjoy and feedback is greatly encouraged and welcome and makes me want to write more

When Roman opened his eyes, he was greeted with darkness looming ahead of him. There was a faint glow along his feet and reaching a hand out, he was met with a rather moist stone wall. He could only conclude he was in a, in a tunnel and b, dreaming. It was one he’d have on occasion, with the echoing sounds of gunfire and cannon blasts. But tonight, it was near silent, the quiet broken by his footsteps moving down the tunnel and the far-off sound of water dripping from an unknown source. 

He’d lost track of time, losing himself in each footstep and quiet echo. There was no end to the tunnel, or if there was one, he never reached it. He wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to know what was waiting for him in the dark. It was for the best, really, to just lose himself instead to the steady rhythm of his steps and the slight chill in the air. It was then that he heard it, a slight rustle in the darkness, and he suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was not alone.

_ “Well, well, well… what do we have here?” _ A voice, scratchy but quiet seemed to whisper from all around him and Roman came to a stop, body tensing up as he looked around.  _ “If it isn’t the one and only Roman Hamilton.”  _ A chuckle that sent chills down his spine.  _ “Well… I can’t say the one and only, can I?” _

“Who’s there?” Roman called out, desperately trying to get his eyes to see anything in the darkness, a shape or movement, but nothing seemed to form. “Show yourself!”

Another chuckle, right by his ear and making him flinch back.  _ “Your feeble mind wouldn’t be able to comprehend my form, but fear not. I mean you no harm.” _

“I’m not afraid of you.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Roman knew them to be true. He wasn’t afraid. All the tension had crept out of his body and he was feeling oddly relaxed, if not more than a little curious. “What did you mean by I’m not the only Roman?” It wasn’t a common name, he knew, and even less common was his last name. 

_ “What if I was to tell you that there are different worlds out there, different versions of yourself, living a different life. Would you believe me?” _

“I…” That was a good question. It wasn’t something he’s ever considered before but now he can’t help but wonder. Were there other versions of himself? Living a different life, with different parents, different loved ones… maybe no Virgil… No, he didn’t like that thought. Surely, any version of himself would find and fall in love with the most amazing person to ever exist… right?

_ “What if I told you I could give you the chance to see one of these worlds, so you could experience it for yourself. Would you believe me then?” _

“Let’s say I do believe you. Why me, of all people? Surely there’s others out there more deserving of seeing and experiencing such a thing?” Roman kept looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever, whatever, he was with, but all he saw were shifting shadows all around him.

The voice chuckled again, both seeming closer and further away.  _ “You’re such a fascinating thing Roman, destined to do great things. Perhaps I merely want to give you a chance to see the things you can do, the things you can achieve.” _ Another chuckle, definitely in his ear this time before moving back.  _ “Or perhaps I’m merely bored and I’m looking for something to entertain me for a short while before I move on to the next person.”  _

“I’m sure there’s a downside to such a deal.” It did sound incredibly exciting, the more Roman thought of it. Who wouldn’t want a chance to experience things they couldn’t even imagine? Even if the offer was coming from a weird dream creature. Surely the offer was just a dream too. Even still, he couldn’t help the inkling of truth behind what was happening. 

_ “Perceptive, aren’t you. Most don’t bother asking before accepting the deal.”  _ The voice hummed softly, almost in thought. _ “Of course there is a downside to everything, isn’t there? This is no exception. Except the consequences will be the result of your own actions.” _

“What do you mean?”

_ “I mean, that if anyone figures out that you’re not from their world, their universe, then there could be some… repercussions towards you or your loved ones.”  _ There was a faint trace of amusement in the voice, the hint of it sending a cold chill down Roman’s back.  _ “Are you willing to take that risk? Decide now, young one, for this will be your only chance to do so.” _

What should he do? There was a part of him telling him to disregard everything he just heard, to ignore what this voice was telling him and that it was all just a strange dream. The other part was telling him to go for it, that he wouldn’t get the chance again. How could he pass up on such an amazing opportunity? If this offer was real, then shouldn’t he take the chance? Surely whatever these possible consequences were, they were worth the risk.

A vision of Virgil flashed through his mind for only a second, looking at him with love and adoration in his beautiful, mismatched eyes, and Roman felt his resolve falter, only for a moment. His thirst for knowledge and his eagerness for adventure overpowered any thought of his love and he found himself nodding. “Okay… okay. Let’s do this.”

The voice laughed, low and loud all around him, the air heating up and pressing in.  _ “Your choice has been made. I sincerely hope you don’t come to regret it.” _

The air grew hotter and hotter, denser and denser, Roman’s shoulders hunching up as it became almost unbearable. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, suddenly it was gone, and everything was blissfully black.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
